Coffee n' rounds
by LeenaChild
Summary: Will would have rather have Dr. Connor ruin his day.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so you should know that I am by no means a "good" writer. Like, seriously. English is not my first language but I've been thinking about starting this Chicago PD/Chicago Med crossover thing for ages, because mainly I wanted to have some fun with the Medicine! I'm a first year medical student and I thought maybe I could use this series to have fun with some of the stuff I'm taking (currently doing the Cardiovascular block so you can take a guess at what I plan to do to my victims this month). I'm also a fan of the Halstead brothers so I wanted to write some scenes for them. I watched the pilot of Chicago Med but really didn't like Connor (probably because of his comment about Saudis being rich snobs. well, he didn't say that exactly but I'm Saudi and I took a little offence) So you won't be seeing him a lot in my fics.**

 **Anyway I'm not sure anyone would read this that's why I made it short. I need some external motivation if I'm going to go through with this.**

 **I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Will was feeling sluggish even though he had only been 4 hours on the shift. Dr. Rhodes took notice of that fact, which made Will angrily walk to the hospital kitchen for some coffee.

"what's gotten you so pissed?"

"agh," Will hadn't notice Dr. Manning in the room with him "nothing. I just, what do I look like to you?"

"you look angry"

"no I mean, is it obvious I look tired?"

"I don't know. maybe? why does it matter?"

"Connor said-"

Natalie cut him off "Is this going to be a thing now? you and Dr. Rhodes fighting and whining all the time?"

She stood up as she rolled her eyes at Will and headed for the door, Will following her.

He took a look at the new ED the mayor had helped them build and decided he wasn't going to let Dr. Douchebag ruin this day for him. As he finished that train of thought, the front doors burst open and a woman walked in dragging a man beside her.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM" Lindsay shouted as she struggled to keep the man standing.

Will stood dead in his tracks. He hadn't noticed himself dropping his coffee mug until it hit his foot. "Jay?"

* * *

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a whole page on word document and I thought it looked enough, but yeah I know it's pretty short. Sorry guys!

Thanks to all of you who favorited, reviewed or followed! 3

EDIT: A guest wrote a review telling me that I should write last names next to the word Dr. not their first name. I completely forgot about that fact since where I live they use first names. Also a lot you guy complained about the length of the chapters or lack thereof. So promise next one will be long!

* * *

 _A couple of hours earlier._

Lindsay parked her car in front of a white picket fenced, ideal looking house. It was owned by a former marine named Edward Finch. Jay couldn't understand how a retired marine could afford such a place unless he had another source of income besides being a librarian.

Jay and Lindsay walked up to the door and began knocking.

"Mr. Finch" Lindsay called out for the third time. Jay gave her a nod signaling her to go around back from the left side while he went on the right side. As they began to close in on the back door a large man flew out of it and began running with athletic speed. Jay quickly jumped over the fence and began running after the man. Lindsay decided she better leave the running part to the former soldiers and sprinted to her car hoping it would give her some edge.

Finch kept running from alley to alley hoping to lose Jay and just when he thought he had lost him Jay came up from the side and lunged at him. The man tumbled, however, he was too big to fall from Jay's push so he grabbed Jay's arm and flipped him over. Jay fell on his back and groaned before getting back up again.

"Trust me officer you do not want to get in this with me." Finch said as he began circling around with Jay.

"I didn't know contract killers could go soft." Finch did not deny his statement, so Jay concluded that this was the man they were looking for. Now, he just needed a way to bring him in. He assed the large man for possible weaknesses. This guy was probably as skilled as he is in close hand combat. Maybe he should just reach for his gun and aim for the man's leg. He didn't want to get Finch killed because Voight asked Lindsay and him to bring Edward Finch alive.

Jay quickly took out his gun and aimed for the man's foot, but Finch lunged at Jay before he could pull the trigger. He put one hand around Jay's neck while the other hammered at his abdomen until the gun fell out of Jay's hand. Jay lifted his leg and kicked at the man above him. Finch tumbled backwards and Jay scanned the alley for his gun and found it just a meter to his right. He went to grab it when Finch wrapped his arm around his neck and lifted him up. Jay pushed himself backwards to slam Finch against the wall, but Finch twisted him around and threw Jay against the wall instead. Jay groaned as he heard his shoulder pop and fell to the ground. He shakily put his good arm under him, pushing himself off the ground.

"ah, ah, ah! Stay down, buddy."

Jay looked up to see his own gun pointing at him.

"Now I'm going to leave and you're going to be thankful I didn't shoot you." Finch walked backwards still keeping his gun pointed at Jay.

"JAY!" Lindsay called out as she peered into the alley. She saw Finch backing away and just when she was about to run after him she heard a "BAM" and the cries of her partner. Finch satisfied with the distraction he left for Lindsay, threw the gun and ran away.

* * *

I'll get into the good stuff soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's late guys. I was trying to make it long, but it still isn't. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

I tried to write as best as I could but as I said, English is not my first language. You've been warned.

* * *

Lindsay ran to Jay's side and as soon as she sat next to him, she pressed a hand on Jay's wound, Jay screamed in pain. He felt his chest get tighter with each breath his lungs took and each beat his heart undertook. He took a look at Erin but could barely make out her features. For a moment, he forgot what he was doing laying on the hard ground. It reminded him of when he tried Will's new stiff foam mattress. "How on Earth could you sleep this thing?", but now he thought, maybe this mattress isn't so bad, and that he could actually fall asleep on this thing.

"Jay stay with me ok? I'm calling an ambulance."

Erin gently slapped him. He wasn't in his apartment. No. He just let a dangerous man get away. He could hurt more people and that would be on him. He did remember taking something from Finch though, when they were struggling.

"I-I got his phone, Erin." Jay's hands stained Erin's shirt with blood when he put the phone on her lap, the simple action of moving his arm sent waves of pulsing pain in his chest. He yelped and it startled Erin. He wished he could stop it. He wished he could stop being so weak.

"Please, stay still, Jay!" She needn't have said those words, because Jay's eyes rolled to the back of his head; he released a weak sigh before falling into unconsciousness.

"No, no, no! JAY!" She put her fingers to his neck and released the breath she was holding when she felt a weak pulse. His chest was still moving but the ambulance was 10 minutes out. She couldn't wait that long. She took off the scraf she was wearing covered Jay's injury as best as she could, then she grabbed Jay's good arm, put it around her neck and, gingerly, lifted him up.

"Hold on, Jay. Please." She begged him desperately as she took him to her car.

Lindsay pulled Jay out of her car as she barely held back tears. "We're here, Jay. Just hold on."

She could feel his burning clammy skin against her shoulder. He whimpered with every step. Lindsay wondered if it would have been better if she just waited for the ambulance. She could be causing more harm than good.

She finally got to the ED door and pushed it open with her free hand.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

She immediately saw Will in front of her, looking overcome. He dropped the mug in his hands and it hit his foot and spilled all its contents on the ground. When he finally came to his senses, he ran towards them then wrapped his left arm around Jay's upper back and his right arm behind Jay's knees and picked him up, slowly but swiftly.

"Is he going to be okay? Please tell me, Will!"

Nurse Doris put an arm in front of Lindsay and stopped her before she could go any further.

"Let them do their job. They will take care of him." She spoke with a tone that was comforting enough for Erin to trust her.

Sarah, Natalie and a nurse followed Will into the trauma ER. Will carefully put Jay on the bed onto his side, so Will could look for an exit wound.

"The bullet is is still in him prep the OR now." He told the nearby nurse and as soon as she left Nurse Doris took her place.

Will proceeded to examine Jay's spine to make sure he could safely lay him on his back.

"Help me put him on his back. Slowly." Dr. Manning held Jay opposite to Will and steadied him onto his back. Will removed what seemed to be Lindsay's scarf rapped around Jay's chest, the only thing that had kept Jay from bleeding to death. The nurse handed Will woven gauze, and he sealed the bullet hole with it. By the time Will was done, Dr. Manning had hooked Jay up to the monitors.

"I'm going to need at least two units of A- or O-." Will half-shouted at Sarah, which did the job because Sarah was back in less than a minute. She hung up the blood bags on the IV pole then gave Dr. Manning the needle to insert into Jay's vein. She knew this person was important to Will, for some reason, so she didn't want use him as practice.

"He should be stabilizing now. Why is his BP still 90/60?"

Will was always one of the few fourth years in his class who managed not to freak out on their first ER rounds, yet here he was, 12 years on the job, feeling like he was about to have a panic attack.

Dr. Manning placed her stethoscope on Jay's chest and moved it around a couple of times.

"His heart tone is muffled. And his veins, look at them! They're extended."

She took another look at the monitors. "And his venous blood is high, that's consistent with cardiac temponade. We need to drain his pericardial fluid NOW."

Of course, Will thought. He fumbled with the drawers next to him and found a syringe large enough to drain the fluid. Before he could stick it into Jay's chest, however, Natalie stopped him.

"Let me do it."

Will wanted to protest but his hands were shaking which could cause him to penetrate the wrong area and possibly injure major arteries. Also, he didn't want to waste another second or his brother was going to die, so he handed her the syringe. She expertly stuck it 1-centimeter left to Jay's mid-chest line, just below the sternum and began draining the fluid. As expected, the fluid came up bloody.

Will signed a sigh of relief, glad they caught it when they did, or else Jay's cardial sac might have exploded.

"Alright is the OR ready Doris?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for him."

* * *

I hope you guys didn't notice how much I bullshitted the hospital scenes. It's WAY HARDER than I thought it would be.

(Btw the story is nowhere near done.)

Please review if you can. Criticism is also welcome. xx


End file.
